Good Times?
by Samhopelove
Summary: The daybreakers are having fun this St. Patty's Day. Or are they? And why does Hannah seem so differnt? Is everything as it seems or have them some of them finally gone mad?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I know this has been done before, but its different hopefully! If im copying anyones story sorry! I know its very short, but please give it a shot:) **

Good times

Poppy's PoV

I can't wait until St. Patrick's Day. It's going to be awesome! Ash and Quin are probably going to team up together. It's like their mega. . . regular day. At the mansion every St. Patrick's Day everyone pranks each other. Even Thierry and Hannah get in the spirit of things! Although there are only four people in here with Irish descent; Jez, Maggie, Hannah and me. Everyone is Irish on St. Patrick's Day though! I thought.

"Poppy! Poppppy! Anyone in there?" Hannah said.

"Hmm. . . YA! What?" I said.

"I got the perfect plans for St. Patrick's Day!" Hannah squealed with an evil grin on her face.

Every year Hannah, and me team up together and prank the others and we never get caught. Well, actually Hannah doesn't get caught. No one wants to believe that Hannah is a great prankster when she wants to be. I thought with a grin.

"Sweet! What is it?" I said.

"Ok, so we are going to need feathers, chocolate, rotten apples, blood, cough syrup and worms for one and it's going to be for Ash, Quin, and Delos." Hannah said.

"Wait won't they think that it's good. I mean they like things no one else does" I questioned.

"Don't question me!" Hannah said glaring at me. "Besides I tested it out on Thierry and Moregead and they hated it and you know Moregead has the same tastes as QAD. Don't worry they won't snitch either. I made sure of it.

The way she said that freaked me out so I nodded like crazy. Even though we were best friends (much too every one's surprise) she still scared me at times. Then we went back to planning the rest of the pranks and how we were going to plan them out.

This is going to be a St. Patrick's Day to remember. I thought.

**Author's notes: If you want me to continue it please review because I don't think its very good, but the idea suddenly came to me. lol:)**

**P.s. If you do like the story could you pm me some pranks. i know some but Im not really good at pranks. I would really appreciate it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry it took such a long time to update:) I was really stuck on what to write... This Chapter is a little different at the end than you might think and I have no idea where it came from?:) I had to change the summary because it didn't find the story any more.. So thank you who reviewed last chapter and hope you like the story:)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plot?**

**p.s. IF you think this chapter is crap; don't be afraid to say so because I can always take the story down:)**

Chapter 2:

Poppy POV:

"So how are you doing on heating up the chocolate?" I asked Hannah.

(We were in Hannah and Thierry's room…. Who knew they had a kitchen in there?)

"It's almost done I just need to add the cough syrup… Can you put the worms in the apples and then I can add this stuff on top of it." Hannah said.

_How am I supposed to put the worms in the apples? O well. I though with a shrug. I'll just shove them in. And with a quick sorry to the live worms; I put 3 worms in each apple. _

I quickly turned around and said to Hannah, "All set!"

"Okay, I'm coming through." Hannah commanded. With that she hurriedly poured the combo over the apples.

"But you made too much chocolate?" I questioned confused.

Instead of answering that question, "Do you think they look the same as the rest of them?"

I looked at the other fifteen apples compared to the three; the three prank apples looked slightly smaller, but other than that they looked the same.

"They look almost the same." I said, "So what's the other chocolate for?"

Hannah gave me a look that said I should have already figured it out.

"When they taste the apples they are going to want to go to the kitchen to rinse out the taste. So when they go in there they are going to have a little surprise." Hannah said the evil smile back.

"Ok," I said back and decided not to mention the flaws in her plan.

"So did you set up the other pranks?"

Meanwhile in the basement…

"I got to get out of here! I got to get out of here! I got to get of here." Moregead said rocking back and forth_._

"Moregead! Calm down…" Thierry said calmly or as calmly as you can when you realize your soulmate is crazy.

"Calm down! Calm down! How in the WORLD am I supposed to 'calm down' Hannah's gone WACKO , Jez is in another STATE, my best friends are probably going to DIE and I'm stuck down here with you." Moregead practically shouted.

"Maybe's it not Hannah?" Thierry said desperately.

"Maybe… But then who in the world is it?" Moregead said.

? POV

O my gosh. They are so easy to fool. I mean you would think her own soulmate would figure it out. I've been here for years, but this year I think it's time for a little more… chaos. They would never expect me which will make it so much easier to hunt them down. I picked up a knife and whispered, "So much easier."

**Author's Note: ****Weird right?:) Do you think its Hannah? An Imposter? ****Please review:)**


End file.
